


过山车

by Schrei822



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：终于成年的大米决心追求Dick，但是自己最大的情敌——他的父亲（Dick单箭头老爷）——被魔法变回了18岁。夹在两个年轻的韦恩之间，Dick会做什么样的选择呢~</p><p>声明：这篇的设定是Bruce在18岁时成为蝙蝠侠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dick架着昏迷了的Bruce 从屋顶上跳下来的那一瞬间，心里还在盘算着那个女巫最后咆哮着说的那句话。

  
“下地狱去吧，蝙蝠侠！我会让你们后悔的！”  
  
很难说清那是一句认真的诅咒，还是单纯的一句脏话。  
  
不过回头想想，Dick觉得自己才应该是那个需要大吼大叫的人。  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
**三天前，哥谭市**  
  
  
Damian18岁生日的那天，哥谭破天荒的出了太阳，所以那并不是一个平凡而阴沉的雨天。  
  
Dick原本认为那会是一个好兆头，他深呼吸享受了一下温暖的阳光。  
  
但是老天证明了，千万不要让一个晴朗的天气使你产生任何虚假的安全感。气候适宜不代表哥谭不会发生怪事，而怪事发生通常都绕不过韦恩庄园。  
  
此时，他正穿着正装，打扮得光鲜亮丽，和几个不认识的漂亮小姐谈笑风生，并时不时得往别处看去。可敬的老管家正在忙碌的穿梭在人群之中解决宴会上发生的任何问题，这让Dick不得不佩服起Alfred了不起的敏捷身手。Bruce的处境和他差不多，除了他身边围绕着的女人要多了一倍。而Tim正和他的朋友们在宴会厅的另一头，正因为谁的笑话而哈哈大笑。  
  
Dick有些遗憾Jason没有出席，但毕竟他在官方的资料上是个死人，他们不能在这种场合下冒险，虽然他很确定Jason在得知自己可以只参加之后家族内部聚会时，非常明显得松了口气。（然而事后他为此后悔到差点跑到宇宙的另一端找什么人借个时光机，就为了能亲眼看看这场闹剧。）  
  
当然了，这些并不会影响Dick爱自己的弟弟们。包括这场宴会的主角，却迟迟没有出现的Damian。Dick礼貌地和身边的女士们致歉，然后开始往Bruce的方向艰难得挪了过去，然而才走到一半的时候，他突然被人挽住了胳膊。  
  
“嗨，神奇小子。” Barbara穿着一身优雅的礼服长裙出现在他身边，她看起来简直光彩照人。  
  
“哦，Barbara！”Dick热情得给了对方一个用力的拥抱，“你总算来了，这下那些热情过头的姑娘们能放过我一马了。”  
  
“如果你是在炫耀，花花公子。我保证会暴揍你一顿。” Barbara咯咯得笑起来，佯装推了Dick一下，“那么，我们的小明星呢。”  
  
“Damian？老天，我都快找了他好几圈了。”Dick东张西望得往人群中看去。“如果我们能设法把Bruce从艳遇中拯救出来，也许能问出点什么。”  
  
“或许我们的男主角打算来一个符合他贵公子身份的出场秀呢。你懂的，成人礼嘛。” Barbara从服务生的手里接过一杯香槟，开玩笑道。  
  
“我很怀疑这一点，老实说，我认为那孩子从10岁开始就从来没把自己当做过未成年人。”Dick的语气里透露出一点点无奈，但是更多的是宠爱和欣慰。  
  
Barbara不置可否得冲他笑了笑：“谁知道呢。”  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
Damian看了看墙上的挂钟，又对着镜子整理了一下自己的仪容，确保自己看起来完美无缺。  
  
他等这一天等得足够久了，他盯着镜子中自己已经脱去稚气的脸。成年对他来说不单单是终于可以独立，可以接过父亲的披风和职责而已。  
  
最重要的是，他终于可以正式地，合法地向Grayson提出他的请求了。  
  
他从不否认，他渴望他的兄长太久了，从他踏进这个家门没多久开始，他就认定了Grayson。然而他并不愚蠢，他知道他们之间存在很多阻碍。比如他们的年龄差，他们的兄弟关系，虽然他从来不觉得这些会是什么问题，但是他不愿意冒这个风险，他也不想让Grayson太早就觉得为难。  
  
**_哦，还有白痴Drake和无能的Todd。_**  
  
两张在Damian看来愚蠢之极的脸浮现在他脑海里。  
  
他知道Grayson一向对家里人都特别的关爱，他甚至有段时间怀疑过Grayson和Todd过去的关系，他偷偷跟踪过他们私下的会面，知道Grayson会单独去Todd的安全屋，虽然他没有发现过任何实质性的证明。但是即便是有也没关系，Damian有自信让那一切都变成历史，至于Drake，呵，他从来没担心过Drake会对他产生什么威胁。  
  
但是，总是会有这么一个但是——Damian忍不住皱了皱眉头——他注意到过很多次Grayson看着他父亲时的眼神。那种眼神是他从来没在Grayson的身上见过的，那是一种非常隐晦，小心翼翼，寂寞的眼神，那眼神几乎浇灭了他的占有欲，这一度让他陷入过很长一段时间的不安。  
  
那也是他第一次真的意识到，哪怕Grayson再怎么对他笑，拥抱他，甚至吻他的额头。这些都没有意义，Grayson不是属于他的。  
  
这个认知让当时十三岁刚进入青春期的他感到既不甘，又不知所措。还有什么能比自己最大的情敌就是自己的父亲更狗血的事情呢。Damian忍不住嘲讽得笑了笑。  
  
他尊敬他的父亲，甚至——即便拿把刀架在他的脖子上他也不会承认——他崇拜他的父亲。这不仅仅是他想要继承蝙蝠侠，或是他想向他冷血无情的母亲证明自己。他父亲是个极度优秀的楷模，是他为之奋斗的标准。  
  
他甚至不奇怪Grayson会被他父亲吸引。  
  
哥谭的黑暗骑士和亿万富翁。哼，似乎随便那一条都足够说明问题了。  
  
**_Grayson该死的爱着父亲，就差刻在脸上了。_**  
  
这个事实，曾经比任何一次战斗的失败都让他感到挫败无比。  
  
Damian又顺了顺自己打理得干净整齐的短发，打量着自己轮廓分明的面孔，再次确认了时间。  
  
但是作为一个被刺客联盟和蝙蝠侠训练长大的人，他有耐心，可以说非常的有耐心。他不是那个懦弱的Drake，只会躲在角落里默默地窥视。他小心翼翼得扮演着让人操碎了心的小弟弟那么多年，在得到Grayson足够的喜爱前，他没有让对方察觉到一点点不对劲。（当然也不排除他的兄长只是在感情方面比较迟钝，毕竟Drake在他屁股后面追了那么多年了都。）  
  
所以这一次，他会确保Grayson没有任何借口可以逃脱。他已经成年了，他不会再允许父亲的存在挡在他的面前，他要用自己的方式得到Grayson，他会向Grayson证明他比他父亲更出色。  
  
Damian最后一次从头到脚检查了自己昂贵的西服，然后走出了房间。  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
在Damian走进宴会厅的时候，他的身影在第一时间就抓住了所有人的注意力。  
  
哥谭市鼎鼎大名的Bruce Wayne的小儿子，真正的天之骄子，Damian Wayne此刻就好像是移动的荷尔蒙，几乎迷倒了在场所有适龄的姑娘们。  
  
Dick站在稍远的地方，带着欣喜的目光打量着他年轻的弟弟。Damian的个子已经超过了他，修身的西服展现出他的身材挺拔且强壮，却依旧还带着一股年轻人特有的冲劲，一条印着花纹的暗紫色领带把他眼睛的颜色衬得非常漂亮，让他整个人看起来充满了神秘感。  
  
Dick从没怀疑过他的弟弟会成长得如此出色，毕竟他拥有着那完美的基因。但是当你看着一个几乎是自己一手带大的孩子，突然之间变成了一个成熟且充满魅力的男人时，这种心情难免是很微妙的。  
  
已经从朋友那边脱身的Tim则站在旁边，发出一声几乎听不到的哼声。  
  
Damian走到了人群的中间，一边向着各种人点头示意。他的目光飞快地往Dick这边看了几眼之后，他停下来，用一只精致的汤勺敲了敲酒杯。  
  
在场的所有人都安静下来，准备聆听年轻人的致词。  
  
Damian沉着冷静的开口说了一些冠冕堂皇的废话，他表现得就如同Bruce常做的一样游刃有余。Dick注意到不远处的Bruce十分认真的看着他的儿子，他很确定男人的眼神里有着自豪的情绪。  
  
在Damian又说了几句俏皮话之后，所有人大笑着。 ** _这就差不多了_** ，Dick心想。  
  
然而他注意到在一个短暂的停顿之后，Damian把目光转向了他。  
  
“最后，我想借着这次难能可贵机会宣布一件重要的事情。”他目光如炬得盯着Dick，这让Dick没由来的紧张起来，身边的Tim似乎也察觉到了不对劲，警觉得挺直了背。  
  
“我特别感谢这些年来有一个人对我无私的关爱。”他停顿了一下，“是他教会了我爱，给我拥抱，接纳了最真实的我。”Damian此刻看着Dick的眼神似乎闪着光，他的语调充满了柔情，他的嘴角还带着一丝发自内心的笑意，“而今天，我终于可以站出来告诉他，我多么的爱他。”  
  
Dick感到自己的脸开始升温，胃开始拧在一起。  
  
“Grayson。”Damian突然叫了他的名字，“你愿意接受我的感情吗？”  
  
所有人发出一声惊叹，Dick听见Tim忍不住骂了一句“他妈的！”  
  
而他的第一反应则是转头去看Bruce的反应。年长的韦恩面无表情得板着一张脸，几乎让人捉摸不透他是不是在生气。  
  
Dick慌张得想从Bruce那边得到哪怕一点点的提示，然而年长的男人没有看他，只是一直略有所思得看着自己的小儿子。  
  
Barbara不得不拉了拉他的衣服提醒他，Damian还在等待他的回应，所有人都正盯着他。  
  
**_该死的，需要那些恶棍突然闯入打家劫舍的时候他们都在哪儿呢！_**  
  
Dick回头看了眼Damian，对方正耐心得等待着，而四周的人群已经开始躁动起来，站在一边的Tim脸色极差，就好像他刚刚被告知今年的圣诞节被取消了一样。  
  
就在Dick焦头烂额得觉得世界末日也不过如此的时候，Alfred简直是从天而降（上帝保佑他），用优雅且充满了尊敬的英国口音成功的转移了所有人的注意，并准备带领着宾客们转移到花园里观赏几天前才空运过来的鲜花。  
  
不管宾客们是不是真的情愿，总之Dick如释重负得松了口气。很快宴会厅里就只剩下他们家庭内部的几个人。  
  
“该死的，你怎么敢？！”Tim几乎是气急败坏地冲着Damian咆哮着，Barbara不得不拉住他，以免两个年轻人打起来。  
  
“我和你不一样，Drake。”Damian傲慢得看着他，“我可不是个胆小鬼。”  
  
Tim的拳头差点就要挥上去了，Dick正准备拦住他的时候，站在一旁的Bruce终于开口了。  
  
“你们两个给我安静下来。”他的语调起伏不大，但是依旧充满了严厉，正准备大打出手的两个年轻人瞬间都僵在了原地。  
  
Dick准备开口说点什么，Bruce没有给他机会：“其他人先离开这。Damian，”他在中间留下了一个恐怖的停顿，“跟我到书房来。”  
  
Damian不太服气得瞪了Tim一眼，然后又意味深长得看了几眼Dick，最终一言不发得跟上了他的父亲。  
  
“走吧Dick，趁现在庄园还没有被媒体包围。”Barbara提醒到。  
  
“只会惹麻烦的小鬼。”Tim扯了扯领带，依旧在气头上，他走到还在恍惚中的兄长身边，安抚得拍了拍对方的背，“来吧，Dick。Bruce会处理好的，我把你们送回去，你没有开车来吧。”  
  
Dick看着Damian和Bruce几乎一样高的背影，不由得叹了口气，他现在的确非常需要好好喘一口气。  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
“Jason，如果你继续幸灾乐祸下去，我保证打断你的腿。”Dick不怎么真心得威胁道。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈！老天爷，我真是不敢相信！”Jason摘下了头盔，为了能笑得更大声，“那个恶魔之子真的那么说了？等等，世界末日是不是就要来了。”  
  
他们两个一前一后得从一个屋顶跳到另一个。  
  
“那个恶魔之子也是你的弟弟，然后没错，他确实那么说了。”Dick有些痛苦地扶住头，“我知道Damian一向很依赖我，虽然是用他的方式，但是我一直觉得那只是他青春期的一些……怎么说，困惑？”  
  
“哈，我猜是他的恋母情结，哦，或者是恋父情结。谁知道。”Jason邪恶地笑起来。  
  
Dick在空中做了一个漂亮的空翻，然后轻盈得落在一间咖啡厅的顶上。Jason在后面小声地嘀咕了一句“炫耀。”落在了他的旁边。  
  
“但是说真的，这怎么可能是真的？我都不知道要怎么面对Bruce了，老实说自从那天离开之后，我都没敢联系他们。”Dick坐在了屋顶的边缘，把两条修长的腿腾空挂在那儿晃起来。  
  
Jason一屁股在他旁边坐下，“这么说你不知道Bruce都和那个小魔头说了些什么？”  
  
Dick心虚得摇摇头。  
  
“哦，真想知道老蝙蝠的表情，也许回头我可以去问问我们的黑客小子，他没准在什么地方装了摄像头。提醒我带上爆米花。”Jason半真半假的说道。  
  
“Jason！”Dick不满得锤了他一拳。  
  
“好吧好吧，不过说真的。我觉得你大概摊上大事了。我们都了解那个小鬼，他从不……开这种玩笑。”Jason拍了拍他大哥的肩膀，“我觉得你得做好准备。”  
  
Dick疲惫得用双手揉了揉脸。  
  
这时他们的通讯器响了，公用线路里传来了Barbara的声音。  
  
“抱歉打断你们的谈话。蝙蝠侠那边需要支援。”  
  
“罗宾呢？”Dick立马站了起来，“把坐标给我，我现在过去。”  
  
“今晚只有蝙蝠侠一个人行动。”她显然小心得措辞了一番，没有直接说‘Damian当然还在被关禁闭’，以免勾起尴尬的话题。“所以为了保险，你们最好过去一个。另一个可以到码头那边，不知道哪里新来的毒品贩子又开始蹦跶了。”  
  
“这听起来像是我的工作。”Jason撇了撇嘴，也站了起来，重新戴上头盔，“回头见，迪基鸟。”说着，他毫不犹豫得向码头的方向跑去，消失在夜色之中。  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
然后故事就回到了开头。  
  
Dick不知道那个女巫在爆炸消失前给Bruce施了一个什么魔法，Bruce昏迷了，他看起来没有大碍。但都这个年头了，一个骑着扫把的女巫显然是极度不可信的。  
  
所以当他扛着Bruce走进蝙蝠洞的时候，早已经等候多时的Alfred迎了上来，他快速看了一眼Bruce然后睁大了眼睛。  
  
“Dick少爷。”他接过不省人事的Bruce，“已经紧急联络了Zatanna女士，Bruce老爷情况怎么样？”  
  
“情况不明，看起来不是很糟，但是……”Dick停顿了一下，显然不知道要怎么解释，然后皱着眉开始给Bruce做仔细的检查，“其他人呢？”  
  
“都在赶过来的路上。”Alfred说。  
  
Dick点点头，勉强恢复了一点情绪。  
  
“Grayson。”洞穴的出口处传来Damian有些急迫的声音，“你有没有受伤？”他大步走到Dick的身边，抓住对方的肩膀转向自己，上下打量了一下青年。除了一些划破制服的擦伤，他看起来还算精神。Damian松了口气。  
  
“我没事，Damian。”Dick多少有些感动，他暂时忘记了男孩之前给他带来多大的尴尬。  
  
“父亲怎么样？”Damian转过头观察了一下还毫无苏醒痕迹的Bruce，然后愣住了。  
  
他显然没有预料到这个。  
  
他父亲看起来不太对劲，他……他看起来变得年轻了。  
  
“这是什么情况？”他皱着眉头，扭头问道。  
  
“不知道，我们已经联系了——”Dick正要回答，然后空气中凭空发出一声小小的爆破声，Zatanna穿着她那一身标准的魔法师服装出现在他们面前。  
  
“晚上好，先生们。”她脱下帽子向他们行了个礼，“我一接到消息就赶过来了。”  
  
“真是太感谢了。”Dick上前拥抱了一下女巫，然后带她来到Bruce面前，“他一直昏迷不醒，我们不知道……”  
  
Zatanna看着尺寸稍微缩水了一点，面貌明显变年轻的蝙蝠侠，诧异了几秒，然后俯身仔细观察了一会儿，轻声念了几个咒语，微微皱起了眉头。  
  
**_这可不是什么好兆头。_**  
  
Dick紧张得心想，他感到Damian握着他肩膀的手不由得捏紧了一点。  
  
大概过了20分钟之后，Zatanna终于停下施展各种奇怪的咒语，她抬头看向他们。  
  
“一个古老的咒语。可以让人在72小时之内年龄持续逆转，直到……”她没有说下去，看了一眼正紧张得盯着她的两个年轻男人，“好消息是，我已经让这种持续逆转停止在目前的状态。”  
  
Dick立马放松了一点。  
  
“坏消息呢？”Damian挑了挑眉。  
  
“坏消息是我目前还没有办法解除这个咒语。最坏的打算，他会一直保持这个状态。虽然我不确定这算不算是个坏消息。”她无奈的一笑，“我需要回去花一点时间研究一下，最快也要一周的时间。”  
  
“我相信我们可以在这一周照顾好Bruce老爷。”Alfred彬彬有礼得感谢着前来的女巫，“非常感谢您慷慨的帮助。”  
  
“对，十分感谢你，Zatanna。”Dick真诚得说，“帮了我们大忙。”  
  
“哦，不用客气。毕竟我也欠了Bruce不少人情。”漂亮的女巫再次微微欠身，“他大概会在半个小时之后醒来，我就先离开了。回见，男孩们。”  
  
嘭得一声，她消失了。  
  
Dick捏了捏鼻梁，有些忧愁的在Bruce的身边坐下。Damian一直放在他肩膀上的手依旧没有放下。Alfred冲他们行了个礼便离开了蝙蝠洞。  
  
“父亲会没事的。”Damian小声说道，大概是因为他的语气坚定，让Dick莫名感到了一些安心。  
  
“谢谢你，Damian。”他回头冲着大男孩微微一笑，“我会留下照看他，你可以去休息一会儿，吃点东西。”  
  
“我留着这里陪你。”Damian摇摇头，然后又把目光转向Bruce，“他看起来年轻了很多。”一个肯定句，“大概几岁？”  
  
“我得说，他看起来比我记忆里还要年轻一些。”Dick试图回忆起自己小时候Bruce的样子。“我猜他现在的生理年龄应该在18，19岁，顶多20。”  
  
“那心理年龄呢？”Damian敏锐的指出重点。  
  
“我不知道……”Dick喃喃道，“我们只能等着。”  
  
“Grayson，如果我父亲醒来，不记得之后任何的事情，你打算怎么办？”  
  
Dick一时语塞，实际上他刚刚一直没有考虑到这个问题。Bruce看起来太年轻了，甚至比当年他收养自己的时候还要年轻。如果他完全不记得了蝙蝠侠的事怎么办，或者不记得Damian，Tim，Jason，甚至……Dick自己，他应该怎么办。  
  
“Grayson。”Damian看着出神的青年，又靠近了他一点，Dick感觉到男孩坚固的身体贴到了他的背上，让他微微有了依靠。  
  
“我们会陪着他，照顾他，会告诉他一切。”Dick突然抬起头，坚定地说道，他伸手握住Bruce放在一边无力的手，“他不会是一个人。”  
  
Damian下意识得把靠着他的青年往怀里搂住。  
  
“是的，我们都会陪着他。”  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桶哥来给41助攻了~大米要抓住机会啊！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充一下年龄设定。大米18，Dick 27，桶25，tim 22，老爷39。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce感到一阵晕眩，他能听见有人在附近说话，好几个人。他试图睁开沉重的眼皮，几个模糊的人影在他面前移动。当他终于能够看清楚的时候，一双充满了担忧的蓝眼睛撞进了他的视野，正紧张得看着他。

 

“Bruce！感谢上帝，你终于醒了！”那人激动地说。然后一片喧哗，又有好几个人凑了过来。

 

Bruce有些吃力的撑起身体，最初的那个人急忙上前扶住了他，帮他坐了起来。

 

等他坐定，他总算能仔细地观察起眼下的情况了。

 

离他最近的是一个长相极其英俊的青年，大概有一点混血，他的五官和肤色都有那么一点异域风情。身材匀称，穿着一身黑色的制服，胸前有一个蓝色的符号，从两边一直延伸到双臂。 ** _非常优雅_** ，Bruce内心暗暗赞叹，青年显然是一个极其有魅力的人。

 

青年的身后站着两个身材高大的年轻人。一个穿着一件棕色的机车服，一头有些乱糟糟的头发，前额处还有一簇白发，隔着几步远Bruce都能嗅到对方身上的烟草味；另一个穿着休闲的黑色短袖衬衫和有些紧身的黑色长裤，短短得头发顽固得竖着，他的面容让Bruce感到一丝微妙的熟悉。

 

在他们后面还有一个穿着一身红色制服的人，正捧着一台电脑，谨慎地打量着他。比起另外几个人，他长相斯文俊秀，却意外得透露出一股老道且精明的气质。

 

Bruce迅速地观察了一下四周的环境，这看起来像是蝙蝠洞，但是比自己预料的要稍微大一点，配置上也有很多不同。他注意到自己正穿着蝙蝠侠的制服，这让他心里一沉。

 

 

很明显，自己身份暴露了。

 

这个认知让他微微感到有些挫败，他才开始这个奇装异服的义警生活一周而已，这显然比他预料的还要糟。

 

**_才一周而已，_ ** **_Bruce。一周就已经陷入秘密身份被暴光的危机。干得漂亮。_ **

 

Bruce不动生色地打量着面前的几个人，好吧，至少他们看起来不像坏人。

 

“怎么没人告诉我他哑巴了？”穿着机车服的青年小声得问身边的人。

 

“闭嘴，Jason。”那个红衣制服的青年走上前，对Bruce笑道，“别担心，Bruce。我们已经开始调查了，在你恢复期间，我们会负责所有事情。”

 

Bruce挑了挑眉毛，“哦？那么，请问你是？”

 

所有人的表情都凝固了起来。

 

最初那个漂亮青年皱着眉靠近他，神情严肃得问道，“Bruce，你知道我是谁吗？”

 

Bruce上下打量了他一会儿，慢慢摇摇头，然后有些嘲讽地笑着说，“通常我一觉醒来，问这个问题的都是女士。”

 

“我的老天，快扶住我。他居然会开玩笑。”机车服的青年夸张得扶住头，假装自己快要晕倒了，“我们麻烦大了。”

 

“Jason！”红衣制服踹了他一脚，再次转头看向Bruce，“别紧张，Bruce。我们都认识你，我们是你的家人。”

 

Bruce的脸突然阴沉了下来，“既然你们知道我是谁，就应该很清楚，我没有家人。”

 

“我可不太赞同这一点，Bruce老爷。”一个熟悉声音突然从众人的身后响起。

 

“Alfred！”Bruce惊喜地喊道，但他很快察觉到原本很熟悉的长者，看起来和记忆里的不太一样。

 

“很高兴您还没有忘记我，老爷。”老管家托着一个巨大的托盘，上面放着一些看起来非常可口的三明治，和小甜饼。

 

“显然，您一定是失忆了。”Alfred不慌不忙得给在场的所有人都分发了一点食物，“别担心，对此您自己有一套完整的应对方案。”

 

“我想这算不上是失忆。”从刚才到现在一直都没有出声的那个年轻人，双手交叉在胸前说道，“他只是回到了这个年龄阶段的状态。”

 

Bruce不确定自己是不是从对方的语气里听出了一点点不屑，原因不明，但他决定先不回应，那个漂亮青年又开口了。

 

“不管怎么样，Bruce。”他温和友善得冲Bruce微微一笑，“晚一点你可以去电脑上研究你自己的备案计划，但现在也许我们可以给你做个简单的介绍。”

 

他向后退了一步，指了指自己，“我是Dick Grayson，代号夜翼。”然后又转向另外三个年轻人，“他们分别是Jason Todd，代号红头罩。Tim Drake，代号红罗宾。Damian Wayne，代号罗宾。”

 

Bruce听到最后一个名字时怀疑得抬了抬眉，看向那个对他态度不怎么友好的年轻人，或者说看起来更像是同龄人。“Wayne？”

 

“没错……”Dick点点头，试图用一个非常耐心，且不会冒犯到任何人的语气说，“他是你的儿子，Bruce。”

 

**_哦_ ** **_……见鬼。_ **

 

Bruce猛得转头，用一脸‘请告诉他在和我开玩笑’的表情看向Alfred，似乎在祈求对方能说点什么。Alfred只是神情自若得给了他一个肯定眼神。

 

“等等，我结婚了？所以我究竟应该多少岁了？”Bruce把头转回来看向Dick。

 

Dick似乎斟酌了一会儿，他摸了摸鼻子，“39。不过……你并没有结婚——”

 

“我母亲是刺客联盟首领的女儿，她看中了你的基因，于是给你下了药，然后在试管里培养了我。”Damian突然插嘴说到，语气里几乎没有什么感情。“10岁的时候，我被送到了父亲你身边，经受培训成为了蝙蝠侠的助手，罗宾。”

 

有那么好一会儿，所有人都沉默起来，而Bruce则在试图努力消化这些信息。

 

他强迫自己先冷静下来，抬头看向Dick，“那你们几个呢？”

 

Dick向他温柔地微微一笑，“我们都是你收养的。正如Tim之前说的，Bruce，我们都是你的家人。”

 

大约是青年柔和的语气，或是他真诚的眼神，Bruce觉得自己已经有点被说服了。

 

他再次打量了一会儿几个青年，还有和自己此刻同龄的儿子，最终叹了口气。

 

Dick关怀地拍拍他肩膀，“你感觉还好吗？”

 

“还好。”他冲对方有些无奈的一笑，半真半假地说，“就是有点可惜。”

 

所有人疑惑得看着他。

 

“你长得是我喜欢的类型，我一开始，还以为你是我男朋友呢。”

 

然后，Bruce看见青年的脸瞬间涨红。而他的儿子Damian失手摔掉了咖啡杯。

 

 

\--------

 

 

“所以说，他到底在发什么脾气？”蝙蝠侠一边问一边向对面的屋顶发射出钩锁枪，一个助跑，然后飞掠过大楼之间，重重落下。

 

夜翼紧跟着他跳了过来，年轻的蝙蝠侠注意到青年的动作比起自己要熟练得多。

 

**_而且非常漂亮。_ **

 

他有些欣赏得看着对方用一个眼花缭乱的动作落在他身边。

 

“那招挺炫。”他冲夜翼点点头，然后又思考了一下，补上一句，“但是太过花哨，你应该保持自己动作的简洁和高效性。”

 

夜翼忍不住哈哈笑起来，“已经开始说教了？看来你适应得不错。”

 

蝙蝠侠站在大楼顶端，低头看着脚底下哥谭市，感到熟悉又陌生。但不论是他记忆中的，还是眼前的这个，都是那么得美丽。

 

夜翼走到他身边，看着眼前年轻的男人，一时间有些晃神。

 

他熟悉蝙蝠侠，简直可以说他这辈子最熟悉的人就是蝙蝠侠了。

 

但是眼前的这个男人却又不那么一样。他比自己熟知的蝙蝠侠更加青涩，冲动，更富于表达（没错，他从没想过还能见到一个没有表达障碍的Bruce），当然还要矮一点。

 

这种感觉让他新奇，就好像他第一次被Bruce带回庄园，他对所有一切都充满了好奇。他生活的地方变得那么不同，带他回来的男人是那么的神秘。他曾经小心翼翼地去试图了解这个男人，然后他们从一段由同情开始的责任，渐渐变成朋友，家人和搭档。

 

Dick不能想象如果他的生命里从不曾出现过什么Bruce Wayne，出现过蝙蝠侠。他从没想过。

 

因为从他穿上那件制服的那天起，他就明白了一件事，他的人生在等待的就是这一刻，为了这一个人，为了更多无辜的人。即便是后来他换了制服，换了各种各样的身份，他从来没放下过他的教导。

 

他为他所造就。

 

Bruce是他的导师，他的信仰，他的大卫，他的敬仰，

 

**_他爱的人。_ **

 

Dick目不转睛得看着他，即使吹着风，他依旧能听见自己加速的心跳。

 

蝙蝠侠突然转头看向他，似乎是感受他了他的视线。

 

Dick慌张得转过头，祈祷夜色和面具能掩饰住他开始变红的脸。

 

“你应该多穿一点。”蝙蝠侠忽然说道，“你看起来太过单薄了。哥谭的夜晚可不是那么温柔。”

 

Dick笑了起来，“别担心，我还是罗宾的时候，可是穿着短裤，光着腿到处跑的。”

 

他能从对方的面具下感受蝙蝠侠一定皱起了眉头。

 

“对……我在档案里看到了。”蝙蝠侠用一种不怎么赞同的语气说，“我有点不敢相信我居然纵容你那么做了好多年。”

 

青年冲他调皮得眨了眨眼，“哦，B。你纵容我的事情可多了去了。”然后他仿佛想起什么有趣的事情，开心得大笑起来。

 

蝙蝠侠看着对方开怀的笑脸，忽然有些遗憾面具挡住了对方漂亮的蓝眼睛。

 

**_他的眼睛在哥谭夜晚的灯光下一定非常得美。_ **

****

他依旧不敢相信，居然是自己养大了眼前这个如此出色的青年。

 

“说到罗宾。”他清了清嗓子，“我的那个儿子究竟是怎么回事。”话题又带回到他之前的问题上。他想起之前他执意要继续用蝙蝠侠的身份时，第一个站出来反对的男孩。

 

“他很讨厌我。”

 

夜翼无奈得叹了口气，“他不讨厌你，B。他只是……不会表达……他从来都不是一个普通的孩子。”

 

“但他显然很喜欢你。”蝙蝠侠有些不置可否的撇了撇嘴。“他只听你的话。”

 

“哦……那是因为……”夜翼突然变得有些窘迫，他挠了挠头，把目光转移到对面大楼的灯光上，“他信任我，就好像我信任你一样。他曾经也是我的罗宾，就在你离开的那段时间，我们合作得很愉快。”

 

蝙蝠侠不知道对方是不是在避重就轻，但是他叹了口气，“看来我没有成为一个好父亲。”他的声音里有些落寞，这让Dick感到难过。

 

“也许一开始吧，一开始谁都做的不好。他加入这个家庭的时候只有10岁，他值得更多耐心，你只是对他……”他停顿了一下，“太过严格了。”

 

“未来的我听起来像是个混蛋。”年轻的蝙蝠侠也望着远处的灯火。

 

“不，Bruce。”夜翼转头看着他，又向他靠近一步，把手搭在了他的肩膀上，屋顶的风把他的头发吹得飞舞起来，“你是我认识的最好的一个人。从来都是。”

 

蝙蝠侠感受着肩膀上传来的令人安心的分量，转过身面对着青年，小声的说，“谢谢。”

 

夜翼愣了一下，露出一点点受宠若惊的表情，“谢什么？”

 

“谢谢你之前在大家面前支持我，让我继续作为蝙蝠侠出来夜巡。”

 

**_谢谢你陪在我身边和信任我。_ **

****

剩下的话他没有说出口。

 

夜翼摇晃着脑袋又笑起来，“别放在心上，B。我知道你能做得更好。”在他收回自己的手之前，又拍了拍年轻的蝙蝠侠的背。然后突然露出一个调皮的坏笑。

 

“何况，你需要更多锻炼的机会。菜鸟。”

 

说完，他飞快地转身从楼上一个纵身飞跃，在空中做了两个几乎不可能完成的翻滚，然后射出了钩锁枪。

 

那一瞬间，蝙蝠侠几乎心跳加速，差一点就要喊出声。直到他看到夜翼矫健的身影在空中飞起，安稳得到达另一栋大楼。

 

他再次在内心赞叹。

 

他从没见过一个人可以像那样无拘无束得飞翔。

 

 

\--------

 

 

罗宾重重得将敌人踹翻在地，打掉了对方好几颗牙齿。

 

“火气很大，啊？”红头罩一拳打在另一个敌人的脸上，对方发出一声惨烈的叫声。

 

罗宾没有理他，实际上他憋着一口气，已经一晚上没有说话了。

 

从夜翼决定要和蝙蝠侠一起行动开始，他的脸色就没好看过。红头罩觉得自己纯属于撞在了枪口上，他不过是凑巧在他们争执时经过而已。

 

“那好！我和见鬼的Todd一起行动！”Damian冲着Dick大声喊道，害得Jason差点摔了一跤。

 

他还没来得及抗议，就看见Dick给了他一个恳求的眼神。Bruce正难得的看起来不知所措得站在旁边。

 

**_该死的_ ** **_Dick Grayson的狗狗眼。_ **

 

他被迷惑了那么一下，那一瞬间突然良心发现。然后现在，他开始怀疑当时自己一定是脑袋被人打得不清醒了。

 

“你知道，你不可能总是在夜翼的屁股后面当一个跟屁虫，相信我，那不管用。”红头罩把昏倒在地的罪犯们踢到一边，然后开始一个个没收他们身上的武器。

 

“省省你那些垃圾，留给Drake去听吧。”罗宾抱着双臂不屑得看着对方，显然他只是负责来打架的，一点都没打算帮忙。

 

“我知道你是怎么回事，小鬼。”红头罩难得的耐着性子，冲着年轻人一个坏笑，“你在吃老——不对，年轻蝙蝠的醋。”

 

“呵，Todd。我以为你已经不能更加愚蠢了。看来我错了。”罗宾忍不住在面具后面翻了个白眼，讽刺的说。

 

红头罩对他的态度不以为然，而是继续自顾自地说了下去，“夜翼对你来说大概纯洁的像朵花吧，我猜。你喜欢他喜欢的要命。别拿眼睛瞪着我，你跟踪过他到我的安全屋，我又不瞎。”

 

罗宾小声地哼了一声。

 

红头罩不怎么上心的把被打倒的家伙捆在一起，丢在了一边，“夜翼是我见过最让人无法拒绝的人了。极高的道德标准，对任何人都富有善心，虽然有的时候太过唠叨。”

 

他停顿了一下，“但是我喜欢他。”

 

罗宾满脸怒意得盯着他。

 

“别急，我还没说完。”红头罩急忙摆摆手，“我喜欢他，所有人都喜欢他。因为他该死的是个大好人，他从来没放弃过我，放弃过任何人。当然这话你可不能让他知道是我说的。”

 

“我知道。他对你来说意义要更加重大。但是他不一定知道。”他指出了重点。“他习惯于喜欢，和被人喜欢了。”

 

他看着沉默不语的年轻人，无奈地摇摇头，“何况，他现在眼里只有蝙蝠侠。”

 

红头罩拿掉了头盔，从口袋里摸出一包烟，然后点燃了一支。“我不知道你是怎么想的。但是如果是我，现在大概会觉得高兴。”

 

罗宾依旧在一旁默不作声。

 

“现在那个蝙蝠侠不是他爱的那一个，当然他们本质还是一样的。”他深深吸了一口烟，然后又吐了出来，“但现在正是一个好时机，你得让他明白过来，让他看到你们的区别。告诉他，是时候往前看了。”

 

**_因为他值得一个更加全心全意的人。_ **

 

红头罩在心里说。

 

罗宾看着面前仿佛有些惆怅的青年，沉思良久，最后抬了抬眉毛，撇嘴一笑，“看来你还没有到无可救药的地步，Todd。”

 

“不用谢。”青年回应了一个痞笑，然后把烟丢在地上，踩灭了它。“何况，能给老蝙蝠添堵，我一向是举双手赞成的。”

 

 

\--------

 


End file.
